The laboratory automation system is a system that automates a pre-process of a sample such as centrifugation of the sample, cap removal, dispensation, and labeling of identification information among works to be conducted in a clinical laboratory. In the laboratory automation system, in order to enhance the work efficiency of an operator who operates the device, a variety of improvements are conducted. One of the improvements is notifying means for notifying the operator of information.
Patent literature 1 discloses informing means for information that an emergency sample has been input, and the pre-processing has been finished as needed.
Also, Patent Literature 1 discloses that in displaying a generated alarm on an operation screen, the alarm is sorted into three stages of an emergency alarm level, an attention alarm level, and a caution alarm level, and displayed in distinction.